


Take Me In Your Arms

by glitterhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Phan - Freeform, Reveal of feelings, Sweet, Teenage Dan Howell, Teenage Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterhowell/pseuds/glitterhowell
Summary: After a weekend spent together Dan starts to question whether his feelings for Phil are more than just friendship.





	Take Me In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Platonic best friends Dan and Phil are spending the night Cuddling on the couch marathoning LOTR with ice cream and popcorn, but is that all the night entails for them?

“Are you sure you and Phil are going to be fine here all weekend bear?” Dan’s mother asked uncertainty and worry in her eyes.    
  
“Mummmm!” he whined jerking out of his mother grasp as she wiped a stray curl out of his eyes.   
“Fine. Fine.” She threw her hands up in defeat, “You just know how a worry.” she smiled at him.   
  
“I know, but I promise you we’ll be fine. Literally, all we’re going to be doing is watching films and eating junk food all weekend.” he sighed.   
  
“Ok, but if you need anything you have my number and you know I’ll drop everything to come home.”    
  
He smiled, “I know mum and I appreciate it I do, but we will be fine.” he said once more emphasizing the fine.   
  
“Alright give your mother a hug, and I’ll be on my way then.”   
  
Dan wrapped his arms around his mother a tear escaping his eye. He was quite close with his mother since his dad had left and this was the first time she was leaving for the whole weekend leaving him alone. Well, he wouldn’t be alone he had his best friend Phil coming over to stay but it was still a weekend without her.    
  
Dan’s mum placed a quick kiss on his head and picked up her suitcase, “Alright remember I’ll be back Sunday at noon.”    
  
“I know mum,” he said playfully rolling his eyes.   
  
She smiled one last time before she headed out the door, “I love you.”   
  
Another tear escaped his eye, “I love you too.”   
  
His mother left and he was now alone.   
  
~~~~   
“Do you want popcorn or ice cream?” Dan yelled from the kitchen.

  
“Why are you making me choose?” Phil whined walking into the kitchen.

“Because you let me choose the film that is why you spork.”

  
Phil stuck his tongue out at him, “Fine. Can we have both?” 

  
Dan giggled, “Of course! Why didn’t I think of that?”

  
“Because I’m the smart one in this friendship.” Phil joked.

  
Pretending to be hurt Dan put his hand over his heart, “And here I thought I was the smart one you know since I’m in the AP classes and all.”

  
Phil rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah. Come on let's go start the film.” he said grabbing the whole carton of ice cream from Dan’s hands.

  
“What? I don’t want to have to get back up if we want more.” Phil explained after seeing the look Dan gave him.

Dan shook his head and grabbed the bag of popcorn out of the microwave.   
~~~~   
They were on the fourth Harry Potter film and it was getting late, but neither one of them were bothered to move off the sofa to go to bed. During the duration of the films, Dan had managed to move from his position across the sofa and now had his head nestled in Phil’s lap. Cuddling was something they did often. Chris always teased him and told him it was weird, but Dan tried and not let it bother him. So what he and Phil cuddled and were close, they were best friends and just felt comfortable around each other.

Dan shifted slightly not really paying attention to the film any more his eyelids beginning to drop a little.

  
“Hey, why don’t we go to bed?” Phil suggested.

“Don’t wanna, I’m comfy.” he wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist attempting to keep him from getting up.

  
“Daaaan.” Phil whined, “Come on let’s go to your room.”   
“Fine.” he huffed getting up. 

  
~~~~   
Dan wasn’t sure what time it was, but he knew it was late. After they’d brushed their teeth they’d climbed into his bed Phil claiming the right side for his own. He’d been tired before but now he couldn’t stop thinking about how close he and Phil was. They’d been close ever since they meet something about Phil just drew Dan to him. Dan smiled thinking about how they had met, maybe it was something about him that drew Phil to him, it was Phil after all that had fallen out of that tree and broken his arm when they first met.

It was something he had been pondering ever since he realized he liked boys as well as girls. But he’d always thought Phil was just his best friend, never had he thought maybe he liked Phil more than a friend. But thinking about how they were always together, how touchy feeling they were and when they cuddled and of course like now sharing a bed he couldn't help but wonder if it was something more than friendship. 

He didn’t want to wake Phil, but he knew there was no way he was going to be able to sleep if he didn’t get to the bottom of this. 

  
“Phil,” he whispered hoping to wake the sleeping boy beside him. He didn’t want to wake Phil, but he knew there was no way he was going to be able to sleep if he didn’t get to the bottom of this.

  
“Phil,” he said a little louder this time shaking his friend.

  
“Dan?” he grunted tiredly.

  
“I need to talk with you,” he said.

  
Phil’s eyes slowly opened, “What is it? What’s wrong?” he asked wiping the crust from his eyes.

Dan cast his eyes towards the floor he was really regretting his decision to wake up Phil.   
“Dan?” Phil questioned again. 

  
He sighed Phil was awake now and he might as well continue now. “You remember when I told you I liked boys?”

  
“Yeah. What's going on Dan?” Phil sat up and looked at him with confusion.

  
“I think I might kinda like you,” he mumbled under his breath.

  
“What?” Dan’s heart fluttered as Phil grabbed his hand, “Dan come on you're scaring me what's going on?”

  
Tears started rolling down his face,“ I think I like you.” he said loud enough this time for Phil to hear.

  
Phil chuckled, “I like you to Dan you’re my best friend.”

  
Dan put his face in his hands the tears still rolling down his face, “No I think I like you like properly like you.” he cried.

He continued to cry into his heads expecting Phil to get up and leave, but what he didn’t expect was for Phil to take his hand, “Dan I like you to.”

  
Dan stopped crying and looked up he couldn’t have possibly heard him right. “You what?”

  
Phil smiled at him, “Dan I like you to.”

  
“Oh.” he breathed out.

“Remember when you liked Anaya,” he asked.   
“Yeah?” Dan barely breathed out.

  
Phil continued, “Well, it was during that time that I realized I like you as more than a friend. But I didn’t think there was even a possibility of you liking me back, Even when you told me you might like boys. I figured you just had a crush on another boy.” he shrugged.

  
Dan’s heart was doing jumping jacks in his chest Phil liked him Phil actually liked him. He started crying again.

  
“Dan what's wrong?” a panicked Phil asked him.

  
Through his tears, he managed, “I didn’t think you like me too, I thought you wouldn’t want to be my friend any more.” 

  
Phil looked hurt, “Dan no matter what I will always be your best friend whether we’re together or not.”   
“You mean you want us to be together?” Dan asked him.

  
Blushing Phil shook his head, “That is if that is what you want.”

  
“Of course that is what I want!” he threw himself at Phil wrapping his arms around him.    
They continued to half hug half cuddle when Dan felt his eyelids slipping shut. 

  
“I’m tired,” he mumbled into Phil’s neck.

  
“Let’s go to sleep then.” Phil chuckled. 

  
Phil slid down in the bed so his head was resting on the pillow and pulled Dan closer. 

  
“Goodnight Dan,” he whispered. He didn’t get a response as Dan was already lightly snoring beside him.   
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Come tell me what you think over at glitterrhowell on Tumblr or to just say hi!


End file.
